Pitch Bellas
by Someone606
Summary: Hey guys this is for all the Bechloe fans out there, this is a story i thought of writing on how pitch perfect movies would be like differently, the same concept of the movie will be the same except a few things mixed up here and there, I do not own pitch perfect :) BECHLOE :)
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is for all the Bechloe fans out there, this is a story i thought of writing on how pitch perfect movies would be like differently, the same concept of the movie will be the same except a few things mixed up here and there, I do not own pitch perfect :)** **Please leave reviews on what you think so I would know whether to continue writing or not is this a good idea or not? Leave your comments down please and hope you enjoy!**

-In Georgia at Becas house 8.30Am-

"Dad, please" the brunette pleaded "I just want to go to LA and live my dream"

"Producing music? Is that really what you want to do? You're mother would not be proud of you" he glared at Beca as the brunette snapped back at him "Oh really? How would you know what mum would think ? You're the one who left her in the first place for some bitchy girl"

"Beca watch your languge Linda is a wonderful woman she is trying to like you why can't you just understand that?" he raised his tone.

"Because I'm not a ass like you!" she grabbed her 2 bags and stormed out of the house. Beca was an hour early to go to "Barden University" a place where she would build her career there for 4 years. She didn't want to go there, she wanted to be a music producer in one of LA's famous studios, but no her dad wanted her to study in Barden and graduate here in Georgia.

Beca called out to a taxi, the driver put in her suitcase and offered to put in the other bag in the brunettes hand but she declined. Beca kept her precious laptops and headphones in there, she didn't want it damaged as that would be the only thing that would keep her company for rest of her 4 years in Barden. Beca received a text as got in the cab. It was from her dad saying-

 _8.45Am_

 _Dad: Beca, Im sorry this is all tough on you but please meet Jason he will help you through Barden, I'll visit once I come back from LA okay?_ Beca deleted the message and looked out from the window. Jason was one of dads nieces, he was a straight A student in Barden he was good in he's mechanics.

Beca got down from the cab giving her a small tip and pulled out her roller bag and looked at the campus. "This better be worth 4 years of my life..." she whispered as she was about to walk in but was iterupted by a cheery blonde.

"Welcome to Barden University, Im the head of the campus" she smiled cheerly "And your name is?".

Beca glared at her before replying "Beca Mitchell"

The blonde looked down at the list she was holding and mumbled Becas name. "There we go! Room 202" she handed over a pair of keys which was attached to her wasit belt.

"Thanks..." she recieved the keys and continued towards the campus.

Beca entered her dorm and she looked around, there were 2 bed on either side one side had seamed to be decorated by somebody. _Great Roomates_ Beca thought as she closed the door behind her.

"You're my roomate?" a girl from behind entering from the bathroom suprised Beca.

"Um yes, Beca Mitchell" she tried to be polite and offered a handshake.

The girl looked at her hand and back at the brunettes eyes "Kimmy Jim" she glanced at her one last time before turning her back towards Beca.

"Okay.." Becas voice trailed off and she setted up her laptops and slipped her headphones on as she looked out from her room. The campus was huge towards the left there were the stalls and clubs.

The door opened as Beca couldn't hear from her blasting mash up music in her ears. The brunette felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and happened to see Jason. Beca slid her head phones towards her shoulders.

"Jason!" she hugged him. "Please tell me you are here to get me out"

He chuckled as he hugged her back "You wish , Im actually here to drag you to join some clubs"

"And I thought you were nice to me" Beca raised her eyebrow.

"C'mon Becs trust me this is going to be the best four years of you're life, you're going to meet people, make friends fine the perfect boy friend and find your career here" he smiled pulling back a strand of hair away from her face.

Beca knew she could trust Jason, he was one of her closest family friends. "First of all I dont like people second of all I don't like making friends and third Im not getting involved in drama and last of all" she paused glaring at him "My career is not here, its in LA"

Jason groaned as he grabbed Beca by the hand and closed the door before saying bye to Kimmy.

"Do you know everyone in the campus?" she raised her eyebrow at him and he laughed "Not everyone Becs, anyways give me your key" Beca did as he said questioning him.

"Okay you won't be getting this back till you show me applications from the clubs"

"What?"

"I want you to join act least 3 clubs"

"Theres no way-" Jason dangled her dorm keys in front of her.

"I hate you" she rolled her eyes.

"You'll thank me Becs" he winked and backed from her leaving.

"Unbelievable" Beca shot him a finger as he waved and left.

In the grounds there were many clubs, Beca walked through all of them looking through their advertisments. Something caught Becas eye as she saw the board "DJ club" she sighed and went towards the stall. She picked up a ad and read through it, Beca rolled her eyes the stuff they were doing were like Becas warm up to a 1000M marathorn. They were simple things like cropping out music and adding parts of music.

"Hola" a tall chubbish looking boy with red hair popped up from no where "DJ club for people who want to learn!"

Beca looked at him and just smiled.

"Oo DJ huh? You like music? Well I can pitch like a dog screaming" another female voice spoke.

"You like music?" Beca looked at the Australian blonde.

"Hell yah, I have a heart bigger than my stomach" she slapped her stomach.

"Thats nice" she mumbled as she wrote down her name as the boy gave her a application.

Beca continued to look around not expecting the blonde to follow her around, she sighed as she realized she might as well bare the pain of making friends.

"So, Are you one of those people who are dark and mysterious? But secretly have sex im bushes?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette looked at her qustioning her.

"Oh c'mon its what every girl like you are"

Beca didn't undertsand what she was saying as they were carrying on getting to know random facts about each other.

At the Barden Bellas Stall, Chloe a redhead and Aubrey the blonde were ahead of the group, they were passing out application to people who had lost their trust and pride in the bellas.

"Chloe! Nothing is working, no one wants to join us..maybe we should just leave Barden"

"Not a chance Bree, I've failed Russian Lit 3 times to dedicate my life in this university and we are doing this" She smiled cofidentally as she spotted Beca and the Australian girl. "How about her?"

the redhead indicated towards Beca

"Really? A blonde who is fat and a girl who doesn't dance well, Im assuming"

"Stop judging people by their looks Aub and I was talking about the other onex the brunette"

"I dont know Chlo, she looks dark and mysterious, she won't look like a bella"

"You and your judgements" Chloe rolled her eyes and watched as they were coming closer "Hi" Chloe interrupted their conversation and smiled brightly. "Would you like to join the Barden Bellas?"

Aubrey handed them applications as Amy immediately signed her name. Aubrey looked at her name she just signed "Fat Amy?" she looked at Amy puzzled and gave one of her fake smiles as she nudged Chloe.

"Yeah so bitches like you don't talk about my cereal bowl" she chuckled as she indicated to her stomach.

"So wait accapella actually exsists?" Beca raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah there are 2 groups in Barden the top and first is Barden Bellas who is us" Chloe smiled continuing "and the other is..." She and Aubrey exhanged glances as they looked behind them where a joint of singing was coming from "Those are...Trebble Makers" they sighed and looked back at Beca and Amy.

"Great well it seams boring just moving your mouth" she shrugged leaving the application back on the stall.

"Excuse me? We produce perfect pitch sound with harmonisations by 'Moving our mouths' you bitch" Aubrey snapped at Beca who raised her eyebrow.

"Um sorry what Aubrey meant is that we compete by singing with our mouths only and we harmonize to sing like real music, we won the national champion ships once and this year they are held at our school, Us vs the Trebbles and then we can go agaisnt the world" she smiled looking eagerly at Beca "So will you join us?"

Beca glanced over to Aubrey as she was eyeing her and looked back Chloe "Um sorry I dont think I can do such a lame thing" she shrugged "Besides I dont even sing" and with that the brunette walked off.

Amy remained as she wanted to show the two bellas how she can do a mermaid dance.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed, the next few chapters will be based on what you think whether i should change it up alot or abit. Please leave reviews if you want me to continue :)**


	2. chapter 2

i **Hey guys this is for all the Bechloe fans out there, this is a story i thought of writing on how pitch perfect movies would be like differently, the same concept of the movie will be the same except a few things mixed up here and there, I do not own pitch perfect :)** **Please leave reviews and what you think about this story it really motivates me to write more :)**

 **I NEED YOUR OPINION: Do you think I should add titles for each chapter?**

"Aubrey, we so far have 4 people who wants to join us, It's better than none" Chloe said as she tried to keep up the pace the blonde was storming out.

"Yeah Chlo but they bella-like, We have a woman who calls herself Fat, A really tall brunette who touches her self, A lesbian and a girl who I cant even hear" she stopped and looked at Chloe.

"Calm down, take deep breaths" the redhead tried to calm her captain. "First of all Amy well Fat Amy can sing maybe not the dancing, The tall brunette is Stacie she can dance really well, the lesbian is so far the best she can sing high pitched notes and dance and the other girl Lily" the redhead paused "I'm not so sure what we can do about her, and we put all the audition flyers around the campus surely we should have got more volunteers, we just need to wait for tomorrows auditions okay?"

"You better be right Chloe, If not Last year Kennedy Centrel might have been our last preformance" Aubrey added as she went back to her dorm.

Chloe sighed and decided to wash away her stress in the bathrooms.

Chloe thought of how the girls would react when they truly get to know Aubrey Posen, while she enterted the bathroom. She got in the shower room before putting her worn clothes in the dryer. She heard humming of a voice, she reconized the song _Titanium._ The redhead smiled as she remembered her childhood songs, her dad used to teach her this song on the piano and that is where Chloe found her talent in singing.

 _"...I'm bullet proof nothing to loose"_

The redhead tried to reconize her voice as it was very familiar

 _fire away, fire away"_

Chloe went step by step closer towards her sound and as she slowly slid the shower curtain she saw the brunette who she had admired before at the stall.

"You can sing?!" Chloe smiled excitedly.

"Whoa! Dude!" Beca panicked as she quickly spun around looking for something to cover her body, she quickly grabbed the shower curtain behind her.

"I thought you said you can't sing" Chloe raised her eyebrow questioning her.

"First of all I dont know you! Second of all I am nude and very uncomfortable, maybe you could find me and talk to me in a more 'appropriate' place!" she spoke quickly as she didnt know what to do at this point. She glanced at the redhead who was rolling her eyes.

"Oh cmon" she closed the running shower behind the brunette and shoved the shower curtain away from her "Why did you lie to me?"

"Dude!" she turned around quickly "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Well, not really since you lied to me" she chuckled and checked out the brunettes body "Nice tattoo" the redhead winked when Beca raised her eyebrow at her.

"What do you want?" Beca demanded dragging her words as the redhead smiled.

"I want you to audition for the bellas"

"and why would I do that?"

"Because you can sing! and you can sing really high for a song like Titanium"

"You know David Guitta?"

"Who doesn't" she smirked and she looked at the pettie DJ. "Sing it?"

"What no! Get out"

"Please? I mean theres no point hiding you know? Ive already checked you out and I know you have too" she smirked and winked at the brunette.

"You are so weird" she mumbled pressing her head against the wall thinking what to do.

"I'm not gonna leave until you sing girl" she put her hand on her waist striking a pose which made Beca turn around.

"If i sing it will you leave?"

"And you need to audition for the bellas" she added smiling glancing at the brunettes body again.

"Stop doing that!" she crossed her hands over her chest and hesistated before she started to continue to sing.

" _You shoot me down but I wont fall,_ Beca went high as she built up to the chorus. Chloe smiled as she relaxed her body listening to the brunette urging the sing along.

" _I am Titanium"_ Chloe joined which caught Beca off guard, her voice was perfectly pitched to hers.

" _You shoot me down but I wont fall"_ The two girls sang pitching each note perfectly.

" _I am Titanium"_ Chloe finished first as she let Beca drag on the last bit. The redhead smiled brightly as she knew Beca was perfect for the bellas.

The brunette looked around as it was awkward. "Um, So Im going to go"

"Oh yeah" Chloe forgot that they were in the shower still, she winked and turned away. "See you at the auditions!"

Beca took a deep breadth as she went out of the shower room.

*

Maybe Chloe doesn't understand what 'Perosnal space' is? Or even the word 'Personal'. She is just a kid full with excitement and never ending joy. Beca was trying to figure out what not made her scream at the redhead and panic enough to run out of the campus. Sure thing the brunette agreed to show up at auditions and generally she would deny or act least lie for her to go away, but no Beca Mitchell showed up for auditions as she felt awkward.

The brunette watched as each contestant walked up and sang their best out, well most were good others just needed immediate attention. She then realized each contestant was singing the same song. Chloe didn't tell her anything about singing a set song for auditions.

"Okay well thats everyone" the host of the acapella auditions read through his list.

"Thanks Mark" a guy shouted from the back as he nodded.

Chloe was bummed out that her mysterious brunette didn't show up as she looked at Aubrey who sighed is disbelief. "Chloe, So far we have Stacie, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Ashley and Jessica"

"That's good right?" Chloe stared at the stage not knowing how to move foreward without 9 Bellas.

"We need two more, and we have Lily-"

"Wait! Mark we have one more!" Chloe exclaimed interupting her captain as she spotted chocolate hair heading towards the center.

Mark raised his eyebrow and saw the brunette Chloe was referring to. "Okay one more contestant, Take it away" he dramaticallt bowed and went off stage.

One of the trebeles in the group whistled. As Aubrey rolled her eyes. Beca felt awkward, she hadn't prepared the set song. The brunette finally met the redheads eyes. "Um I didn't know we had to prepare that set song..."

"Thats fine" Chloe smiled "Sing anything you want"

Beca nodded and gestured towards the cup full of pens waiting for their approval to use it. She sat cross legged placing the cup in front of her.

Aubrey looked at the brunette curiously as she studied her movements of the cup and her hand which was making a beat.

Beca sighed before she started singing in a soft pace _"I got my ticket for the long way round, Two bottle whiskey for the way_ _, And I sure would like some sweet company, And I'm leaving tomorrow whatdya say?"_ she looked at Chloe who was pleased at her sound she was creating. _"When I'm gone, when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me when Im gone, Youre gonna miss me by your hair oh you're gonna miss me everywhere oh you're sure gonna miss me when Im gone"_ the brunette ended it with the beat.

Beca felt the tension in the room as she looked at Chloe who was giving her the biggest smile. Beca felt a tug on the side of her lips as she tried to refrain from smiling as she bit her lower lip.

Aubrey wrote down a few points and results and passed it down to Chloe who nodded. Beca was already walking down the stage to sit near the other contestants. Chloe watched her leave as she whispered to Aubrey "I have a few ideas for Lily, and all together we have 9 bellas"

Aubrey sighed looking at the seated contestants who were soon to be bellas, she took a deep breath and smiled at Chloe.

The trebblemakers had already got ready to announce their new members, luckily they had to choose only two. Bumper their captain went up on stage "All right Dinky Donks, Our two new members are Jesse and Benji" he wooted as he got back to his seat, he caught Fat Amy giving him a wink.

Aubrey sighed as she silentely watched this, she then stood up deciding not yo waste her energy on walking up on stage as she annouced her memebers "Our new memebers are Stacie, Cynthia, Lily, Fat Amy, Ashley, Jessica and Beca" she looked at the others girls infront who auditioned for the bellas and apologized sincerely.

Mark who was already on stage announced excitedly "ALRIGHT ACAPELLAS! ITS PARTY TIME AT 7.00 SHARP!"

Beca rolled her eyes as she went back to her dorm.The girls all celebrated while introducing them selves to each other and their two captains. Chloe realized her certain brunette wasn't there as she saw a glimpse of her hair go out.

"Hey!" Chloe called out as the brunette turned around.

"Um Hey" Beca gazed at the redheads blue eyes which her gleaming out. She couldn't look away her eyes was just so attractive and contagious.

"So I realized you havent asked my name yet" Chloe raised her eyebrow smirking.

Beca was not expecting this she actually hadn't asked her name. "Um yeah, Um I'm not very good at this so..."

"Chloe Beale" she smiled cheerily.

Beca nodded as she still couldn't move away from her eyes.

"Are you coming for the party tonight?"

"Not really"

"What? C'mon you've got to know your bellas"

"Yeah but I have things to do"

"Like?"

"Life, jobs, Careers" she stuttered out.

The redhead laughed "Its cute when you get all flustered"

The brunette rolled her eyes as she couldn't help but smile at what the redhead just said. "Please dont call me cute" she sighed.

"If you say so" she winked at her which made the brunettes cheeks a bit red.

"Um so I'll see you later" she took one last glance at Chloes eyes and continued going to her dorm.

Chloe watched her walk away as she smiled "This is going to be interesting" she whispered as she went back to the auditorium.

 **Hey guys, I really hope you all are going along with this, Please leave reviews and comments on what you think about this, It really helps me to write more chapters and it inspires me :) Hope you enjoyed thank you!**

 **COMMENT DOWN WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE TITLE OPINION :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is for all the Bechloe fans out there, this is a story i thought of writing on how pitch perfect movies would be like differently, the same concept of the movie will be the same except a few things mixed up here and there, I do not own pitch perfect :)

 **What do you guys think about adding a tittle ? Enjoy :)** Beca was wearing her black leggings, red top and a jacket over with her dark eyeliner. She stared at herself in the mirror before hearing a knock on the door, she went to open it happening to see Jason.

"Whoa, look at her" the blonde mocked rasing a eyebrow while flashing a smile "Where you off to?"

Beca rolled her eyes going back to the mirror. "Some lame Acapella party"

"Say what?" Jason let him self in "Beca those are the biggest and wildest parties ever, It's wear all the past Acapella members reunite together"

"Since when did you know about all this?"

"Please, I know everything" the blonde winked "Well I was just hear to check on you, have fun" and with that he left.

The DJ took a deep breadth she faced her roommate "Ill be out late" she smiled as the girl glared at her. Becaa smile faded as she began to move towards the door "Okay then...bye"

Beca walked down the halls, she hoped that she wasn't underdressed, she wasn't sure whether it was a formal or causal party. She saw Amy close her room door wearing a green tight dress. "Hey Beca!" she exclaimed walking with her.

"Hey Amy"

"So you ready to get hitched?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette chuckled.

"Thats the spirit!" Amy threw her hand over the bella as they arrived the auditorium where music was blasting and the place had already smelt like wine and tequilas were being served.

"Alright lets party" Amy said before grabbing a drink near the set up bar.

Beca looked around seeing people laughing and dancing around with a drink in their hand. She saw a flash of red as Chloe popped in front of the brunette "You made it!" Chloe smiled leaning clsoer towards the brunette who could tell she had been having a few drinks.

"Yeah.." Beca smiled "You've been drinking"

"Yup and you are too" the redhead grabbed a drink from a random boy who was serving out drinks and shots. She handed the drink who Beca happily accepted as she needed to drown her thoughts from the redheads eyes.

"So, Tomorrow we are doing senior duets and I want to sing with you" the redhead leaned in pulling her hands closer.

"Senior?" Beca raised her eyebrow drinking her given tequila.

"Oh right, I have to do it with Aubrey" she giggled. "You know I think we are going to be fast friends"

Beca loved the redheads laughed it was something special and rare "Well you saw me naked so" the brunette winked as felt the drink kick in. Chloe laughed as she whispered something into the brunettes ear.

After a couple of drinks Beca was sitting on one of chairs in the back seats holding her drink. A blonde boy came towards her and sat near Beca.

"It's something isn't it?" he referred to the party as Beca nodded.

"Im Jesse" he finished his last sips of his drink and looked over to hers "Shall I refill?"

"Yepp" Beca said before givng him her cup.

The new trebble came back with the brunettes drink "Is this your freshman year?"

"Yeah you?" the brunette looked at him and noticed his features.

"Yeah Swansons first year!" he threw his hands up shouting to what was infront of him.

Beca laughed silently at his behaviour. As he gave a goofy smile "Jesse Swanson"

Beca looked at him and smiled "Beca Mitchell"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get down to the dance floor! Aca Reunited!" Mark the host shouted into the Mic which got everyones attention to pulling each other to the dance floor and showing off their movies. The music grew louder and louder as Jesse pulled up Beca and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Jesse! I dont dance" The bella laughed trying to resist but she was already dancing.

"There we go" the blonde smiled dancing to the beat. Beca laughed watching Jesse show off his terrible moves "C'mon Beca!"

Aubrey interrupted Beca and Jesse "Sorry Trebble Im going to steal my newly appointed member" she winked at the boy and dragged Beca to the bellas.

"Aubrey! Slow down" the brunette yelled but Aubrey kept on pulling her to the bellas.

"No trebbles, no troubles" she turned around looking at the brunette smiling "This night is bellas!"

Beca soon was joined by the rest of the dancing bellas. She felt like fainting but the music kept her moving. She started swaying her hips as she heard the girls whistle out. Beca didn't understand what was going on in her mind but the music was just so pumping and strong she wanted to dance, she watched Chloe was the spotlight of the dance floor now, she was swaying her hips as her hair would sway with her, the night kept on going strong.

Beca woke up groaning, she sat up pulling her knees closer towards her and rubbing her head with her hands. She opened her eyes which she wished she hadn't as the sunlight beamed on her. She heard mumbled of a voice which she assumed was her roomate. When she finally switched on her mind she heard Kimmy Jim

"Beca one of you're friends are here wake up!"

"Huh? Oh...okay" the brunette looked around finally seeing a boy who she reconized sitting on the end of her bed "Jesse" she mumbled wondering what he was doing here.

"Hey Beca! You remember me" he smiled "C'mon I've planned a picnic for us, get dressed!"

"Dude, I dont even know you, how did you find my room?" she groaned as she adjusted her eyes on him.

"Well you dropped youre room key" he tossed her keys towards her.

"Oh...Thanks"

"So will you consider coming with me for a breakfast picnic?"

"Fine" Beca got up going to the bathroom

"Meet me outside before 9" he said before leaving.

Beca met Jesee outside where he was sitting on a checkered red and white sheet with a basket with fruits, sandwiches and fruit juice pouches. "So why am I here?" Beca raised her eyebrow while sitting down.

"Well, It was great meeting you yesterday at the reunite party and all seriously it was great, but I was hoping you would like to know me when Im not high on wine" he gave a goofy smile as he pulled out the sandwiches. "Its PBJ"

Beca looked at him for some time and unwrapped the sandwiches. "Hm but I won't promise us being friends"

"Oh I can change that thought" he smiled as he started to eat his breakfast.

"So isn't your girlfriend waiting for you or something ?" she asked trying to close the akwardness while they were eating.

He laughed "Oh I dont have a girlfriend"

"What?" Beca was suprised as she raised her eyebrow "Dude you have juice pouches" she laughed.

"Well that's my charm" he smiled laughing'

"Not cool" she rolled her eyes as he grinned.

"So you ready to compete against the trebbles?"

"We have competitions against eachother?" the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Yup tonight we are having the riff offs"

"A what?" Beca asked dropping her jaw.

At noon Beca had chemistry who she was partnered up with the redhead.

"Wanna hear a joke?" the redhead nudged Beca smiling.

Beca nodded rolling her eyes, "Yeah?"

"Do you like science ? Because ive got my ion on you" she winked as the brunette rolled her eyes smiling on her lame the joke was.

"Really? Pick up lines are like really old Beale"

"Well, Act least I made you smile" she grinned.

Beca turned red looking away, something about the rredhead always made her nervous or flustered. "Fuck" the brunette mumbled as she made a cut on her hand as she handled the chemical tubes and scissors.

"Damn Beca arent you buttery" Chloe quickly picked up the tube before it spilled. "C'mon Ill patch you up, before that gets infected"

"Im fine, its not that bad"

"Beca, I mean do you want to stay for this boring science class?" the redhead smirked the two bellas excused themselves as they went to the redheads dorm. She had a single room no roommates as she was a senior in barden, her room was kept neat and smelt like mandarin.

"You can sit while I get the first aid box" she said going into the bathroom.

Beca sat down on the bed looking around the redheads room. Chloe came back with medicine and a bandage. She opened the bottle and applied it on the brunettes cut which was deep.

"Ow.." the brunette mumbled flinching.

"Dont move!" Chloe demanded carefully applying the tape around her hands. Beca felt her cold hands as she felt safe whenever she would feel them.

"Thanks" Mumbled Beca as she stood up caught into the redheads eyes. It was sparkling even more everytime she would look into to them, Beca caught chloe looking at her lips. Becas lips suddenely felt dry, she realized they were leaning slowly. Chloe placed her hand on the brunettes shoulder, which gave Beca chills. Inches apart before the door banged open, Aubrey had walked in before the two girls turned away quickly.

"Chloe! There you are Beca come fast they have moved the riff offs early and its starting in 10 minutes!"

 **Thank you for reading :) Please leave your comments and reviews it really helps, Your reviews help me to write faster and more :) Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for the next chapter and what do you guys think about adding a title to each chapter ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is for all the Bechloe fans out there, this is a story i thought of writing on how pitch perfect movies would be like differently, the same concept of the movie will be the same except a few things mixed up here and there, I do not own pitch perfect :)**

 **Chapter 4: Whats he doing here?**

"Welcome to the riff off!" Mark yelled into the mic as the crowd roared.

"Alright Bellas its our first riff off, let's kick some ass!" Aubrey said as the bellas agreed cheering.

Chloe looked over to the crowd and something caught her attention towards the Trebbles side, she noticed they had a new memeber. She felt the air grow heavier evertime she would try to concentrate to indentify that person. The redhead took a deep breadth as she took a step back finally identifying the face. Her jaw dropped as she felt faintish. "Levi" Chloe whispered.

"Alright Bellas and Trebbles take your places!" Mark annouced as he started to spin the wheel to decide the song category "EX SONGS!" he yelled excitedly.

CR quickly came up with a song as she stepped forward _"It aint my fault you keep turning me on!"_ she paused looking at the trebbles, the place was immediately quiet.

She continued _"It aint my fault you got, got me so gone"_ she winked at one of the trebbles who smirked. _"It aint my fault aint leaving alone"_ _"It aint my fault you keep turning me on"_ CR threw her hands up as she dropped down vibrating her body. The crowd whistled as they all roared at the bellas moves. Her fellow bellas were also shocked on how the girl was moving her body like that.

Lily stepped it covering her mouth and started rapping rapidly " _I can't talk right now_ _I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing_ _Got me feeling kinda shocked right now_ _Couldn't stop right now, even if I wanted_ _Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now_ _Oh my God, what is this?_ _Want you all in my business_ _Baby, I insist_ _Please don't blame me for what ever happens next"_ she locked her knees doing a flip. Her moment was over in seconds, her rap was perfect to keep the men jaw dropping.

Stacie stepped in immediately dancing beside CR _"No_ _I-I-I-I cant be responsible"_ The two bellas did a sexy danced which wowed the crowd. " _If I-I-I-I get you in trouble now"_ Trebbles" Bumper stepped in cutting iut the bellas, he smirked looking at Fat Amy " _I dont like it"_ he swayed to his right Micheal Buble dancing _"I love it, love it love it, Uh Oh!"_ _"So good it hurts"_ Donald went high in the back of the trebbles who were moving with Bumper.

" _No I dont want it, I gotta gotta have it, Uh oh"_ Bumper smirked looking up throwing his hands up " _and when I cant find the words I just go"_ Donald jumped from the back break dancing in the middle as the rest of the trebbles whistled to the beat and the crowd started to clap.

" _This is a shout out to my Ex!"_ Beca stepped in cutting Donald. The crowd immediately knew the bellas were going to win with this song. " _Heard he in love with some other chick"_ she flicked her fingers as Fat Amy danced in the corner to the beat the bellas were making.

 _"Yeah yeah that hurt me Ill admit"_

" _Forget that boy Im over it"_ Beca shurgged cat-walking back to the bellas as Aubrey came foreward _"I hope shes getting enough of sex_ , _Hope she aint faking it like, i did babe"_ the crowd went crazy at this point. " _Took four long years to call it quits, forget that boy Im over it"_ Aubrey sang swaying her hand towards the bellas and walked back as Fat Amy and Beca both stepped in co-ordinating with each other.

 _"Guess I should say thank you_ _For the hate yous and the tattoos_ _Oh baby, I'm cool by the way_ _Ain't sure I loved you anyway"_ Call it Becs" Amy gestured as she walked back.

 _"Go ahead baby Ima live my life, my life"_ the brunette went smooth _"Yeah!"_ the bellas all synchronized joining Beca and sang their hearts out.

 _"Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_ _You made my heart break and that made me who I am!_ _Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_ _Well, I, I'm all the way up_ _I swear you'll never bring me downnnnn"_ The bellas ended it as Mark shouted again into the Mic "Give around of an applause to the bellas!"

"Alright pipe down! Lets see the next round" Mark spinned the wheel "GOODBYE SONGS"

Jesse ran foreward cutting off Chloe was about to sing. _"Bye, Bye, Bye!"_ the trebbles gave him a beat before he swayed his body " _Im doing this tonight, You're probably gonna start a fight!"_ Jesse winked at Aubrey who was frowning at him while punching the air. _"I know this cant be right, hey baby come on"_ Unicycle stepped in cheering Jesse one while singing " _I loved you endlessly, and you werent there for me, so now it's time to to leave...and make it alone"_ Stacie stepped in cutting him off " _I got my ticket for the long way round"_ she looked at the bellas who nodded and gave her a upbeat. " _Two by the whiskey far away, and I sure would like some sweet compa.ny, and Im leaving tomorrow what'd you say?"_ she danced as Chloe stepped in

" _When Im gone, When in gone"_ she went high continuing " _You're gonna miss me when Im gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair oh you're gonna miss me everywhere oh youre sure gonna-"_ _"She works the nights, by the water"_ a smooth and controlled voice came out from the trebble group. A irsh boy with chocolate brown hair stepped in the middle. " _Shes gone astray, so far away"_ the boy pointed at Chloe " _From her father's daughter, she just wants a life for her baby, All on her own no one will come, shes gotta save him"_ The boy looked directly into the shocked redhead.

"Whos he?" asked Beca to Fat Amy as he watched him dance.

"Oh that sexy cupcake? He's-"

Aubrey gasped looking at Chloe who couldn't move back, her eyes were filled with anger towards him. "Chloe..." she slowly pulled the redhead back "Is that-"

"Levi McGronary"

In the end the riff off was over as Chloe had fainted after the trebbles won the second round.

Beca was fanning the redhead who was on her bed.

"Chloe are you okay?" Stacie asked reassuring the redhead.

"No she's not okay!" Aubrey snapped back walking up and down Becas room mumbling "No he can't be here, why is he here?"

"Aubrey whats going on?" Beca asked as Chloe finally sat up as Lily handed her a glass of warm water.

"Chloe!" the blonde realized she was awake "Why is that bastard here?"

Beca was actually worried now on what was going on "Who?"

"Levi McGronary" Chloe whispered staring at the floor tiles.

Beca looked at the redhead, she had never seen her like this, something was wrong with that guy to make Chloe like this. "Whos he?"

"Chloes-"

"Bree no, Dont say it!" Chloe immediately said snapping her fingers towards her mouth. "Please, Im not in a mood to hear it" she whispered as the blonde nodded.

"Okay bellas rehearsals again on Monday see you then y'all are dismissed" Aubrey added as she helped Chloe back to her feet and guided her back to her room.

Beca knew she wasn't supposed to be involved in Chloes life, but she wanted to know what was wrong with the Levi trebble maker? Whag scared the redhead so much?

Beca sighed as sat on the bed after the rest of the bellas left. She slid her headphones and decided go create her mashups and mixes on her laptop. Beca thought of quitting the bellas and doing the DJ job she had gotten from the activities fair. But the DJing there was too simple for Beca, but she decided to try it out.

Beca went to the studio and the moment she stepped in she smelt cinnamon. "Weird" the brunette whispered and entered the room looking for the manager. "Hello?"

"Ah hello! Im luke" A blonde tall haired boy waved from his office. "This is youre first day?"

"Yeah, Im Beca Mitchell"

"Well Beca you're first job is to stack CDs" he gestured to the stack of CDs that were piled on the table beside him.

"Um okay" she agreed carrying the bunch of CDs and walked towards the shelf. Beca didn't think this was that bad, maube she could ask Luke to listen to her tracks. The brunette finished stacking the CDs as she had more.

"Freshman?" a voice across from the brunette.

Beca looked across her seeing Levi MCGronary. He had a warm smile played across his face. _Damn his hot_ thought Beca as she almost dropped the CD stacks.

 **Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter! Its getting intresting here :) Please leave reviews on what you think about them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys this is for all the Bechloe fans out there, this is a story i thought of writing on how pitch perfect movies would be like differently, the same concept of the movie will be the same except a few things mixed up here and there, I do not own pitch perfect :)**

 **Chapter 5: Don't you give up on me**

Maybe Beca did have a chance of finding her true love crap in Barden. It had been 3 weeks since the DJ had been working in the radio shack studios since she joined the Bellas. Act least radio shack would give the brunette some time to work on her dream job.

After Beca finished her rehearsals she met Levi on the way. "Hey partner" the blonde nudged the brunette as Beca rolled her eyes for his behaviour "Im not you're partner Levi"

"Anything you say love" he winked running his hand through his hair.

Fuck hes hot Beca thought as she tried to distract her weird thoughts. "Well Levi, Im going to head back to my dorm now" the brunette said spinning on her heels.

She had a sly smile on her face before the blonde grabbed her hand turning her towards her. The brunette steadied her self on him. "Levi-"

The blonde kissed placed his lips on hers soothing the moment. Beca was surprised but she melted into it and then she pulled back for air. "Levi...We just met..."

"I want to be you're boyfriend Beca" he's words were steady and powerful which made Beca wonder why would the boy pick her. Beca smiled as she kissed him again and whispered as their noses touched "Ill think I'd like that" Levi smiled grabbing her in for another kiss.

When Beca got back to her dorm she found the bellas all gathered on her side of the room. "Beca!" they all said as the suprised brunette entered in.

"They've been a real nuisance...Beca" Her roomate said glaring at her before walking out.

Beca chuckled as she went out "Um what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were having a bella meeting but you weren't answering you're phone so we deicded to show up here" Aubrey stated indicating that the brunettes phone was on the desk.

"Well whats the meeting for?"

"Okay, so I've been thinking and the only reason why we won the last 2 years is because we had the No-Toner rule"

Chloe sighed as the rest of the bellas were clueless what their captain was talking about.

"No toner rule means no dating Trebbles, no smiling at them and no talking to them."

"Well we all know who isn't going to that" Fat Amy snorted looking at CRs direction.

Chloe stood up placing her arm on the blondes shoulder pushing her back to a corner. "Really Aubs?"

"What? We need to win this year Chlo, and face the fact that they are not that great in singing together than they are hot bikini bottoms. We need to focus this year"

"I know Aubrey but this is stupid, they dont even know the trebbles yet!"

"and they will! You know how they get around our girls"

"Its you're call but Im just saying its stupid"

"Unless you're hooking up with one" Aubrey glared into Chloes eyes.

"Wha- No Bree why would you think that"

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders and got back to the bellas who were talking on who Fat Amy would throw tacos in first to the bellas.

"Okay girls, bella gathering dismissed. Ill see you all tomorrow morning for cardio!"

"Um yeah, I dont do cardio" Fat Amy confessed raising her hand up.

"It's compulsory" Aubrey said before levaing.

While the bellas were leading themself out Beca was about to close the door before seeing a flash of red going towards her desk.

"Hey I didn't know you were into these stuff" Chloe said looking at the mixes the brunette has created.

"Well there's alot of stuff you don't know about me" Beca squinched her eyes realizing what she just said as Chloe grinned looking at the flustered brunette "That wasn't supposed to come out like that...I didn't mean-"

"I get it" Chloe said smiling going up to the brunette.

Beca smiled sheepishly feeling embarrassed "Um do you want to hear..." She paused before gesturing towards the laptop.

"Yeah sure I'd be glad to" Chloe said smiling.

Beca went towards her computer scrolling through the bunch of mixes she did and selected the best one. Beca handed the redhead her precious hedset. She never let anyone touch it, but the brunette wanted to know Chloes opinion since shes a bella who is honest and less crazy like Aubrey. As Chloe slid the headset over her Beca clicked play.

After a few seconds Chloe started to bob her head to the beat. "This is a really good intro" she shouted as Beca flinched.

She mumbled the lyrics under her breadth while moving her hips. Once the song finished the redhead noticed on the laptop screen were a list of other songs. "Did you make all those?" she asked returning back the headset.

"Yeah...most of then are covers" she paused realizing the redheads facial features looked like she wanted to hear them "I usually dont let other people hear them..." she trailed off fidgeting with the headset in her hands.

"Oh c'mon you're voice is amazing" Chloe pleased taking back the headset.

Beca sighed hesitating before turning back and scrolled through her playlists. She clicked onto a cover and after the intro Chloes eyes widened. Her voice was amazing, it was high at the start which gave a upbeat and then it went lower and lower which made it smooth and it ended powerfully like the brunette was so confident about her voice.

Beca raised her eyebrow questioning the redhead. Chloe took off the headset "Beca, you really can sing...Im kinda glad you joined the bellas" she gave a bright smile and winked which made Beca slightly pink.

"See ya later" The bubbly redhead squeaked before leaving.

The next morning the bellas were at rehearsals, Aubrey and Chloe were struggling to make the girls stick to the beat and do the correct dance moves.

Their first acapella competition was tonight organzied by John and Gail vs the Trebblemakers.

"Okay Girls put you're act together, we need to win this competition to show the Trebbles that we can do this even if we won Finals the last two years" she paused taking a deep breath "On 3 lets go hands in bellas"

Nobody moved and their captain said again louder "Hands in aca-bitches!" the girls immediately shuffled them selves towards their captain putting their hands in the middle.

"Ahhh on 3"

"Ahhhhhh" Fat Amy went as everyone looked at her.

"No Fat Amy, not now when I say on 3"

"Gotcha" she winked as Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"1,2-"

"Ahhhhhhhh" half the girls went singing as Aubrey face palmed "Dismissed!"

While the girls packed up their things, Levi had been waiting for Be a outside the stadium. She saw him wave as she went over to him placing a kiss on his cheek "Hey"

"Hey" he said handing the brunette a rose.

"Awwh, thanks" she smiled.

"How about we go for a walk"

The brunette nodded as he took her hands in his swaying it slowly. The two went around campus until Luke had to call them in for some work. When they arrived at the radio shack they had been looking for Luke.

"Hey guys, So I have a couple more albums for y'all to go through, and Becs you're mixes are on air" he smiled as he left the place.

"Omg, he's actually playing it" the brunette reconized her voice on the radio.

"Wow, you really have a beautiful voice"

"Thanks" she smiled as she concentrated on her notes.

"Becs, I have something for you"

"Hm?" she looked at his brown eyes, they were dazzling and eager.

Levi took out a square box and opened it for the brunette to see. Beca looked at it for a few seconds "Levi...It's so pretty" she picked up the necklace with a musical note pendant. "How did you-"

"It doesn't matter how I got it, Its for you" he kissed her and took the necklace behind her hooking it around her neck.

"Thank you" she turned around putting her hands around his shoulder as he kissed her again. She then remembered what Aubrey said about the toner rule "Levi, we kinda have to make us a secret"

"What? Oh did Aubrey put the no toner rule?"

"Ye-ah how'd you know?"

"Oh" Levi hesitated as he cursed in his mind "Everyones been talking about it"

"Oh" she said "So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, It will be in fact fun" he smirked as he placed another kiss on her cheek.

Beca spent her time with Levi for the rest of the evening until they had to get ready for the JAGA competitions (John and Gail Acapella).

Beca looked at her self in the mirror, the uniform was comfortable but the neck line was too tight, usually their bella scarf was around their necks but the brunette decided to tie it around her hand.

When the bellas were called out on stage the crowd roared clapping and shouting their names. Aubrey looked at Chloe and clutched her hand smiling.

 _"I could lift you up"_ Chloe started smooth and slow to pace out.

" _I could show you what you want to see_

 _And take you where you want to be"_

The girls behind harmonized moving according to their captain.

 _"You could be my luck"_ Aubrey stepped up as Chloe was now leading the dance.

" _Even if the sky is falling down_ _I know that we'll be safe and sound_ _We're safe and sound"_

At the chorus beat Stacie started to transit to the next song.

" _But you didn't have to cut me off"_

 _"Safe and sound!"_

" _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing"_ Aubrey and Chloe backed her up dancing along.

 _"And I don't even need your love_ _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough"_

 _"Even if the sky if falling down"_

" _But you didn't have to cut me up!"_

Beca and Fat Amy stepped in dueting " _I hear what you're say-y-y-ing"_

" _You need someone to believe in, you can be with someone who will stay-y-y-ye."_

" _But life gets harder, things keep getting in the way-y-y-e"_

Beca went to the middling as she showed off her moves _. "I dont want to see you leave girl, But you want me to be...Someone I can be"_ she swagged down as the chorus and the bellas sang out.

" _Please don't give up on me!"_ they all danced synchronized to the beat as the crowd roared.

"Wow the Barden Bellas have indeed stepped out Gail!"

"Indeed" Gail replied.

" _Legend it's exodus searching for euphoria"_ CR bounced from the back rapping " _Trudging through the mud to find the present,no ignoring us"_ she rapped swaying her body as the bellas followed her . _"Got 20,000 deep off in the street like we some warriors_ " CR raised her hand _"My mama told me never bow youre head"_

" _Woo_!!" Maria sang from the back.

" _I Feel Glorious"_ Chloe sang out with Beca coming behind her.

" _Got a chance to start again"_ the brunette sang waitin.

" _I was born for this, born for this, Its who I am how could I forget?"_ they both said getting ready to transit to the continous song happening at the back.

" _Dont you give up on me"_ Aubrey sang out from the back as the bellas crouched down when the captain pointed towards the crowd as danced again synchronized to the music beat.

" _Dont you give up on me"_ Fat Amy ended it by raising her hand up.

The crowd roared and cheered whistling out their names as they shuffled out.

"That was good Bellas!" Chloe annocued hugging eachother.

"Becs" the brunette heard a whisper from behind the curtain, standing there was Levi. Beca excused her self from the bellas as she rushed behind the curtain kissing Levi.

"Damn girl you were amazing"

"Thanks, Go kick ass-"

" _Levi McGronary?"_ a sharp voice spoke out.

Beca looked behind seeing a flash of blonde hair. "Crap" she muttered.

 **Hey guys thank you for reading! Youre reviews reallt helped me. The songs used are: Dont you give up on me, Somebody that I used to know, Glorious and safe and sound.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this is for all the Bechloe fans out there, this is a story i thought of writing on how pitch perfect movies would be like differently, the same concept of the movie will be the same except a few things mixed up here and there, I do not own pitch perfect :)**

"Well well what a small world Posen" Levi said smoothly smirking.

"Its not a small world, what are you doing here?"

Levi chuckled "For acapella"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "We all know that you hate singing"

Beca stood their in the middle not knowing what to do. Aubreys eyes trailed down seeing Beca, her eyes widened realizing she was here "Beca...are you two hooking up?"

"Look Aubrey the toner rule is really stupid-"

"But you broke it" The captain snapped back.

"Aubrey we aren't hooking up" Levi said cooly as Beca faced Aubrey gesturing towards him.

The captain looked at the two and took a deep breadth "Beca" she said steadily "A word?" she grabbed the DJs hand around the stage.

"Look Beca I don't know what you're deal is and all but you cannot hook up with Levi!"

"I really dont see why you care" she said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Its not that I care" she groaned "Okay forget about the toner rule just please not Levi, hes different he will treat you different" the blondes eyes seamed soft and convincing but Beca still fought back.

"You really cannot tell me who I can hook up with and can't, Its my life dude!" the brunette stormed off as Aubrey sighed.

Beca went back to her room on the way to her dorm Levi called out to the little DJ.

"Levi, Im so sorry about Aubrey"

"Thats fine Becs" he smiled pulling the girl down the hall to his room. He pushed open his door and closed it pulling the brunette closer towards him. "I think you owe me Becs" he smirked.

Beca chuckled as she kissed the blonde on his lips. Levi ran his hand through the brunettes hair and slid it down her waist. Beca immediately pulled back being self conscious. "Um maybe we should slow down"

"What?" he raised his eyebrow pulling his t shirt above his head "C'mon Becs whats there to be scared of?"

The brunette turned red looking at his body. "Levi-" she was already captures in the blondes lips. She felt his hand down the brunettes thighs as his finger tips moved against her waist. She pulled back "Dude seriously back off"

"Okay okay geez Im sorry" he sat down on his bed "What's up? We've known Each other for like 3 weeks now"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we move so fast" she ran her fingers through her hair massaging her scalp.

"Okay so whats you're deal? Most women do it in the first few weeks"

"W-what?" the brunettes eyes widened.

"Yeah" he shrugged "Even Chloe she fell for me like a feather"

The brunette stood their with her jaw dropped "So you're using me for sex?"

she realized why Chloe acted like that whenever Levi was around.

"Well yeah Aubrey told you that right?" he sighed "But that's not the point, Beca I really like you, like I like you more than the other girls"

The brunette didn't know what to see, thoughts and questions were filling inside her brain and she took a deep breadth "Sorry Levi but whatever this is it's over, You can't just use my friends like that including Chloe! You have no right to just ditch them for the next girl!"

Levi didn't expect this coming, he never had a girl who would talk him down the blonde chuckled "C'mon stop the act Beca, Its not joke"

Beca snapped the necklace off and tossed it to him "Im serious! Im not the girl you think I am" she looked at him one last time before leaving. Anger filled in her eyes as she ran down the hall. If she knew the boy was like this she wouldn't have even hooked up with him. The brunette ran towards her room feeling her eyes tear up.

"Hey Becs" a voice called out.

The brunette turned around seeing Chloe with a smile. She looked away and continued towards her dorm. She threw off her bella scarf the moment she entered her room on the table and buried her self under the pillow on her bed. She thoughtLevi was the guy who actually loved her. This made the brunette even more concious about who chooses to get close to her.

"Beca?" the familiar voice from earlier opened her way into the brunettes room.

"Hey are you okay?" she said softly moving her near the DJ on the bed.

Beca sat up immediately hearing the redheads voice. Her eyes were red but she hadn't been crying. "Yeah Im fine"

"Um Aubrey told me about...you and Levi"

"Yeah thats not happening anymore"

"He told you about how we was sleeping with other girls?" she asked as a smile came across her face "Hes really a jerk"

"Yeah" the brunette couldn't help but laugh. She looked at the redhead and hadn't realized how fiery her hair was, it made her feel warm and give her chills at the same time.

The redhead smiled, she loved the way the brunette laughed it was just contagious. "Are you free tonight?"

"What?" the DJ was caught of guard.

"Are you free tonight?" she said again with a small smile.

"Um yeah" she mumbled "Yeah" she said again louder.

Chloe giggled seeing the brunette all flustered "How about we grab something to eat?"

"Are you asking me out Beale?" the brunette raised her eyebrow.

"Yep!" the bubbly redhead exclaimed.

The brunette smiled but she didn't want to get close to anyone so she rejected the offer.

Chloe raised her eyebrow grabbing her hand "C'mon you need to have some fun!" she said pulling her out of the room.

Beca not expecting this went along anyway "W-wait" the redhead turned back and raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Um where are we going?"

The bubbly redhead had a big smile across her face "Somewhere special" she continued her way down the hall.

The two ended up outside the campus near a carnival which was closed. "You do know it says closed right?"

"Yep" she said looking around the walls of the carnival. "Theres a entrance here" she moved the giant plant away revealing her hole. The two went through and ended up near a ferris wheel.

"Okay what are we doing now?" Beca asked as she watched the redhead pull down a ladder.

"Up!" she gestured as she started climbing.

"You are crazy" the brunette said following her up.

Once the two reached the top they sat at the ledge of one of the seats. "Wow" the brunette breathed out seeing the view of the city and campus.

"Its amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah..." the brunette looked around until she stopped near a particular icy blue eyes. "Um thanks I really needed to get my mind of Levi..."

"Anytime" she said softly locking eyes with the brunette. She smiled as her eyes dropped down to her neck seeing two long deep red scar crossing over eachother beneath her clothing. "Hey what happened there?"

The brunette followed Chloes gaze as she immediately covered it with her hand "Um its nothing"

Chloe looked at her face noticing she was hiding something. She placed her hand on the brunettes arm. "If you need anything Becs, I'm here..." she said softly.

Beca flinched as she tensed up feeling the redheads palm drop towards her thigh but she knew Chloe was just trying to comfort her so she closed her eyes taking a deep breadth. "Um yeah we head back to the dorm, Its getting late..."

Chloe nodded ignoring the fact that the brunette jumped up when she placed her hand on her thigh and not wanting to make the brunette even uncomfortable on the scar she helped the brunette get down on the ladder and followed her back down. They walked back to the campus talking and discovering random facts about each other.

"You're sure your okay?" Chloe asked as they had arrived at the brunettes dorm.

"Um yeah thanks for tonight again" Beca smiled. The two stared at each other for some time before Beca was about to same something but was captured in the redheads soft cherry scented lips.

Beca immediately melted in allowing the redheads tongue slip in which she gladly allow, damn Beca thought as the redhead was a really good kisser. Beca pulled back for air as she leaned her forehead against hers smiling.

Chloe having the biggest smile on her face kissed her forehead "Goodnight Becs" she smiled back before she closed the door before she went back to her dorm. While walking the redhead couldn't stop thinking about the red scars beneath the brunettes uniform. Chloe entered her dorm seeing her Aubrey reading a book.

"Hey" she said while putting down the book as she sat up on her bed "Did you ask her out?"

"Yeah, we went to the ferris wheel and all" she smiled halfway as the blonde noticed she wasn't that happy.

"Whats up?"

"I dont know shes great, really funny and fun but something going on with her and she's hiding it"

"Any clue?"

"I just get the feeling that she is getting abused or something? I saw two large red cuts near her neck"

Aubrey was shocked hearing about this "Was it fresh cuts?"

"Yeah I havent seen them before even in the shower room" she looked at her best friend concerned. "And she flinched when I placed my hand on her leg like I was made of fire or something"

-...-

The next day at bella rehearsals, most of the girls were struggling to perform the dance moves Aubrey was showing them.

"1 2, 1 2" Chloe counted to song beat. "Staice hands up!" she indicated to the tall brunette was was sliding her hand between her thighs.

"Girls c'mon we have semi finals soon!"

"Aubrey semi finals are not until another 3 weeks,everyone else is celebrating" Beca said as she stopped dancing. The other bellas all agreed and Chloe went up to their captain.

"Yeah I mean we should celebrate we did really could in the recent competition" Chloe added supporting the others.

Aubrey sighed looking at the hopeful faces "Fine" she continued "We can go celebrate at the trebbles acapella party tonight"

Everyone cheered as Fat Amy yelled "All right bumper and me can hitch and hike!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes facing the redhead "We better win semi finals Chlo"

"Don't worry I think we'll be aca-awesome"

"How about you go check on Hobbit?" Aubrey said changing the subject.

"Shes not that tiny Bree" the redhead laughed as she looked towards the brunettes direction. "And no I didn't, I dont want to pressure her"

"Then you'll never get to know what are behind those scars, Just go talk to her, you have a whole day"

Chloe nodded as she approached the brunette who was packing her stuff "Hey,

I was thinking maybe we go on out again" she smiled cheerly.

Beca grinned "You can call it a date Chloe" she said before kissing the redhead passionately on her lips.

Chloe kissed her back "Would you like to go on another date with me Beca?" she said with a expression which made the brunette laugh. Chloe lit up seeing the brunettes beautiful laugh.

"Yes I would" she replied smiling. "Where are we going this time?"

"Hm, how about my dorm? I have no roomates so we can chill there until the party, I have snacks and sweets too"

The brunette agreed as the two followed their way into Chloes dorm. The room had a fresh mandarin scent which Beca loved. Chloe pulled out some snacks and a fizz bottle from the mini fridge and handed the brunette to open the fizz bottle "Ill put the chips in a bowl and come"

Beca nodded as she made her self comfortable on the redheads bed as she open the bottle. Chloe poured the chips in a bowl in the small kitchen she made.

"Crap" Beca mumbled as the fiz popped open squirting all over the brunettes top and bedsheets. Chloe turned seeing the brunette pouting as thr fizz had stained her shirt, the redhead tried to hold back her laughter as she helped the brunette. "Have you not opened a fizz bottle?"

"I have.." the brunette pouted even more which Chloe thought was the cutest thing shes seen.

"You can wear one of my t shirts" she gestured towards the brunettes sweater which was drenched as she went to her closet.

Beca looked around realising there was no place to change other than openly "Um its fine, Im fine like this" she looked down avoiding the redhead.

Chloe turned towards the brunette holding one of her barden t shirts "I can turn away if you want" she said offering the t shirt.

Beca nodded glad the she understood as she watched the redhead turn around facing her closet.

Chloe now knew there was something definitely up with the smaller woman, she was hiding something which the redhead wanted to help her but how can you when a person doesn't want or ask for you're help?

"Um Chloe...do you have a shirt..." the brunettes voice was shaky.

Chloe felt her heart burn for some reason hearing this sentence made the redhead want to comfort her and tell her everythings going to be alright. Chloe reached for one of her favourite shirts at the top.

"I need to tell you something..." the brunette said "You can turn around"

Chloe nodded and when she turned around her heart melted seeing the smaller woman.

 **Hey guys please leave reviews down below on what you think about this chapter the reviews really help me to continue! Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
